


Day Eleven: Sleepovers

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “James!” Thomas hugged him, arms warm and tight. James wrapped his arms around his best friend, squeezing him just as tightly. “I've missed you!”James laughed, “It's only been a couple days since school finished.”“It's felt like years,” Thomas said dramatically, pulling back to pout at James.“You're silly,” James rolled his eyes fondly.





	Day Eleven: Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> James and Thomas are like 7/8 in this.

James bounced happily down the street, his backpack full and heavy on his shoulders. He was walking down the street to his best friends house for his very first ever sleepover! James was super excited! His parents never let him have a sleepover because of his health problems but his parents and Thomas’ parents were friends so, after a lot of begging on Thomas and James’ part, they finally relented and let him spend the night at Thomas’. 

“You remembered all your medicine right, James?” His mother said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Yes, mama,” James nodded, looking up at her with a bright smile. “I have all my pills and my inhaler and my epi-pen.”

“And you're wearing your medical alert bracelet?” Mrs Madison said. “And your watch is set to remind you to take your medicine?”

“Yes, mama,” he said, holding up both his arms to show the blue bracelet on his right wrist and his watch on his left. 

“Good boy,” she nodded, still looking a little worried. “And you've got your wallet card with your medical information?”

“Yes, mama,” James sighed. “It's in my bag. It's always in my bag, mama.”

“I know, baby, I just need to double check,” Mrs Madison said as they approached the Jefferson house. James took off running, up the path and the stairs, all the way to the door. He knocked, bouncing on his toes as he waited for someone to answer his door. James could hear an excited squeal from inside the house, followed by footsteps running to the door. 

“Ima! Ima! James is here!” Thomas yelled, loud enough for James to hear outside making James laugh. A moment later the door opened, revealing a smiling Mrs Jefferson. Before James could say hello to her, Thomas darted around his mother and tackled James in a hug. 

“James!” Thomas hugged him, arms warm and tight. James wrapped his arms around his best friend, squeezing him just as tightly. “I've missed you!” 

James laughed, “It's only been a couple days since school finished.”

“It's felt like years,” Thomas said dramatically, pulling back to pout at James. 

“You're silly,” James rolled his eyes fondly. Thomas shrugged, taking James’ hand and tugging him into the house. 

“Come play!” 

“James!” Mrs Madison called, amusement clear in her voice. 

“Yes, mama?” James said, whirling around to smile at her. 

“Don't forget to take your medicine,” Mrs Madison said. “And tell Mrs Jefferson if anything is wrong, okay?”

“Yes, mama, I will I promise!” James said, pulling away from Thomas to go give his mother a quick hug. “Love you, mama.”

“I love you too, baby,” she smiled, kissing the top of his head before stepping away. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye-bye, mama,” James waved before running off with Thomas. 

—

Laughter and happy chatter filled the playroom. Thomas and James had built a massive fort out of every extra pillow and blanket in the house. Mrs Jefferson had helped, tying up the blankets so their fort was big and extravagant. She’d even let them borrow her tablet so they could watch a movie in their fort while they ate the cookies they helped bake earlier that day. Both boys were having tons of fun and if it wasn't for James’ watch alarm going off at seven o’clock he would have completely forgotten all about taking his medicine. 

“What're all of these?” Thomas asked, leaning against the table and peaking over at the little pile of pills that James had dumped out of his medicine carrier. Mrs Jefferson was getting him a glass of water to take his medicine with. 

“My medicine,” James said, carefully counting the little pills to make sure he had them all. 

“For your heart?” Thomas asked, eyes wide. “And your seizures?”

“Yes,” James nodded, looking up at Mrs Jefferson as she rested the cup of water down on the table. “Thank you, Mrs Jefferson.”

“You’re welcome, dear,” she said, patting his shoulder before stepping away. She stood a few feet away from the kids, watching to make sure James didn’t have any issues with his medicine but not interfering. 

“That’s a lot of medicine,” Thomas said, watching as James picked up a couple pills and put them in his mouth. He took a small sip of water, swallowing the pills down easily after years of practice. He repeated the actions a couple times until all the medicine was taken. 

“I have to take them all so I stay healthy,” James said, closing his pill container and putting it back into the little medicine bag that lived inside his backpack. 

“Oh,” Thomas said softly. “Do you have to do anything else?”

“No,” James shook his head, resting the bag on the counter so he could easily find his medicine in the morning. “Let’s go watch our movie!”

“Okay!” Thomas said, taking James’ hand. His grip was gentler than before, like he was worried he was going to hurt James. But James just squeezed his hand tight and tugged him down the hall to the playroom. 

—

Hours later, Mrs Jefferson went to check on the boys before heading to bed herself. She looked into the playroom, finding the room dark apart from a soft glow coming from inside the blanket fort. She could hear the credits of whatever movie the boys had been watching playing from within the blankets. She smiled, crouching down and looking inside. Her smile only grew at the sight of Thomas and James curled up together on a mountain of pillows. Their heads were laying pressed together on a pillow, hands tightly clasped between their bodies. Mrs Jefferson smiled, pulling out her phone and snapping a couple quick pictures before turning off the tablet and leaving the boys to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
